


Falling for the Bat

by DiaryofaDinkley



Series: Falling for the Bat [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Eventual Romance, Everyday, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaDinkley/pseuds/DiaryofaDinkley
Summary: A What if, of sorts. An Elseworld, wondering what might happen if Bruce Wayne decided to take a chance on Love from an unlikely source. Could, Velma Dinkley, be the woman to suit both sides of Bruce? Could Velma end up... Falling for the Bat? Tune in to see how things unravel in this crossover story of romance and mystery. R&R Highly appreciated!
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Velma Dinkley
Series: Falling for the Bat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931101
Kudos: 4





	1. File: Velma Dinkley

Rising into the sky of Gotham city, stood Wayne Enterprises. The powerhouse of a company rose to stand shoulder to shoulder with some of the most competitive companies and productions out there. And behind it all; was the Billionaire, playboy in Bruce Wayne himself. Or that was at least the face he showed to the world; to hide the fact that he was also the famous masked vigilante, Batman. 

But either way, no matter what version of himself he could be... He was being defeated by the mountain of paperwork that was building it's own skyline across his workspace. 

Sitting at his desk, Bruce was being towered over by the massive amount of business files and papers that needed his attention. Sure, he had recaptured Joker and put him back into Arkham Asylum, but in the time it took to defeat the demented clown... Things needing his attention 'back home' had been backing up. And now coming back to his civilian life, he needed to get back to getting things moving again. And that needed his own John Hancock. 

"Ugh, do these all really need my attention Alfred? Can't Lucius handle some of these?"

Gesturing from behind the pile, Bruce tried to weasel out of some of the work. He knew that he had to do some of it, but did he have to do all of it? Wanting to rely on his more playboy, frivolous attitude to get out of some of the tasks before him. Needing to keep up appearances and all. Not just wanting to get out of work, surely.

"This is the pile that was left over from what Mr. Fox has done, Master Bruce." Straightening a bit of the askew paperwork, Alfred knew that it was just the tiredness from wrangling Joker, talking. And that he would be more productive tomorrow once he got a good night of sleep. But that didn't help the situation at current, with Bruce being exhausted and faced with an such intimidating task before him. And what the butler was going to have to tell him, wasn't going to make the situation any better.

"I regret to inform you, is that you have your one'o clock today. And Miss Dinkley is waiting on report on her compound that she has graciously been letting us use for some of our production." 

Slumping into his seat, any motivation he had to actually get working on the paperwork just left him. Just the mention of Velma Dinkley made him feel frazzled and unmotivated. Not because of her, well... maybe partly because of her. But more at what he had to do to not get his secret found out around her. 

Velma Dinkley, one of the well known mystery and crime solving gang member of Mystery Incorporated. And their resident braniac. And not only has she brought to the table, several of her patients that have been crucial to Wayne Tech's advancements... 

But she also has helped his other half, Batman... Catch several of his most dangerous criminals. She also was well known as a Nasa space consultant, and in the scientific community as an important contributor. 

So, since she was crazy smart, on top of actually have met and worked with his alter ego... He had to be particularly annoying and over exaggerate his playboy persona around her. To make sure she didn't discover who he really was. But the act of fooling such an amazing woman, was really draining. And it also made him feel really bad, since it wasn't Velma's fault. Unless he was to blame her for being _TOO_ smart.

Reading his mind, and body posture. Alfred adjusted one of the piles that looked particularly unstable and halved it, before nonchalantly offering a solution.

"Why not stop pretending?" 

"Well, it would probably set off her mind right away, if I just dropped the act out of the blue. And she is too clever for her own good. I don't think it would take long for her to figure it out." He sighed, placing a hand upon his face to hold up his head.

"Do you dislike Miss Dinkley?" Alfred asked, though a small corner of his mouth pulled off to the side. A good butler was there for all aspects of his masters life. 

"Not at all. She is really smart and clever. Constantly amazing me with what she comes up with in the lab. And she has gone toe to toe with Joker, Penguin and others and helped me catch them. Also she is stronger then she seems, being able to lift her group and run with them on multiple occasions and long distances too. And certainly easy on the eyes, wrapped up in that sweater skirt combo..." 

Sighing, he really didn't like lying to Velma. 

"She really would be my ideal, but..."

"But?" Eyed Alfred, letting Bruce do all the heavy lifting.

"But...?" 

Thinking about it, Bruce wasn't able to think of why he should be lying to her. Sure, he was doing it so that she didn't find out about being Batman. But, was her knowing really a bad thing? 

Usually he didn't want to mix 'business' with pleasure. Using his playboy facade to distance himself from his night job. But it was also to keep the ladies he had went out with, safe. Most of the women that fawned all over his billionaire self, would be ripe for a kidnapping or worse if they became more then a fling. ( _Though he always made to sure bring them home safe, like the gentleman he truly was._ ) 

But the idea of Velma being kidnapped made him grin at the thought. Pitying anyone who tried to go after the detective. Maybe her companion Daphne, but Velma was less damsel in distress then her taller cohort. And had heard stories of the few that had tried going after the bi-spectacle woman, and ended up on the loosing end of that ordeal. 

Thinking about it deeper, Velma really was someone he might be able to fall for? Would it be ok, to actually allow himself to actually consider the idea? 

She was brilliant, rivaling his own mind and sometimes even surpassing him. She always kept him on his toes and surprising him when she really got going. He certainly wouldn't be worried about any dull conversations. And he bet she would be up for debating at times as well... He could use an equal like that. 

And she wasn't one for mincing words either. It didn't matter that he was head of the largest company in Gotham and pretty big world wide. She told him straight out what she thought and if something should be changed or altered because it wasn't working. Being hard headed and stubborn when she needed to be. Digging in and sticking to her guns on her ideas and reasoning. And usually, she was right.

Also she was tough and strong, taking on criminals on a regular basis. So, he wouldn't have to worry about her around his other half. Though if he really got serious, he bet he could teach her a few things to help ensure her safety if he was really worried. Though outrageously if she wanted to join him... He wasn't sure he would know how to deal with it. She had plenty of tales that echoed his own in their extremes, the ones he knew of at least. She did have a large criminal list, maybe even long enough to rival his own in number. 

Finally, she would be perfect on his arm. Not to use her as eye candy, unless she wanted to be. (Curious on how she would look in a nice dress by his side.) She wouldn't be someone that the media or the ladies that fawn over him could touch. Not from any rich family, or old money for sure. It didn't change the fact that she was world wide famous. There was not many that hadn't heard of Mystery Inc's exploits across the globe, even if they hadn't heard of her specifically by name. With enough clout behind her, to stand toe to toe with most of those ladies with Silver Spoons in their mouths, thinking that he belonged to them. She also had the backing of the large corporation in the Blake Family, who were not someone he would ever want to make enemies with. Their daughter, Daphne being best friends to Velma. Or at least they seemed close. 

So, he didn't think she would be someone that would be brought negative light to him, or him to her. At least in the high society circles he had to interact in, being a Wayne. ( _The only problem for her, probably would be fighting against his playboy self and being the 'one' to tie him down._ ) He wasn't sure if she would be interested in having to stake her claim on him.... 

But that would be ' _if_ ' she would even be interested in him. It was just idle thoughts about if it was even worth it on his end to stop the charade. 

_Could Velma Dinkley... Be the woman he had secretly been hoping for all this time?_

He never let himself really think about any lady seriously, but that was because he never thought he could find someone that would be able to handle both sides of him and be able to accept him as a whole. Some had come close, but there was the downside of them being villains in the end. 

But... Velma was _different_. 

Reading Bruce Wayne like a book, Alfred wandered over to a file cabinet and pulled out one more bit of paperwork. Walking over, he placed the small file down in front of him and went back to work making tea. Letting Bruce make his own decision on the Dinkley case. Having placed everything he could find about the woman, in the folder that now sat there. Organized and well documented in the paperwork that now sat before him. 

"You..."

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Never mind. I probably would have looked into her anyway. Thank you. Though I figure you have read it. Is there anything I need to know?" Shaking his head, Bruce had to smile. Alfred was the best butler, and knew him better then he knew himself. Just wondering how long this file had been sitting in that drawer waiting for him to 'think' about it.

"Other then a few small gaps in lack of information, she was relatively easy to find out about."

"Gaps?"

"Well, there was an event in Louisiana that is lacking information and detail about specifics. The locals seem to be clammed up about any further investigations. And there was another town that seemed to be hiding something, but I was unable to find out more. Though I can now recommend a rather interesting band to Master Tim, that he might like." Alfred summarized, not finding much to really concerned about. It didn't seem to be a big enough secret that would cause worry. After all, some secrets were bigger then others. 

Something Bruce Wayne knew all too well. 

But overall, she didn't have anything glaring that tipped Alfred off. At least nothing that was in a negative way to not be worth strongly considering. And Bruce trusted Alfred's ability to judge a person's character, as well as his own. An important detective skill, as well as one for business. And while Velma might have some mysteries of her own, it didn't feel like anything that was worth pursuing at the moment that needed answers. 

Flipping through the file once more, Bruce approved of the photo in her file. Playing with the edge of the photo as it was clipped to the paperwork in the manila folder in his hands. 

'She looked really good in a lab coat.' He mused to himself, trying to wrestle with his own emotions and thoughts, but he didn't have much time to decide... unless he wanted to draw this out and have to continue to lie to her. And frankly, he was really tired today.

"Velma Dace Dinkley... Hm."


	2. Waiting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velma finds herself stuck waiting for Bruce, alone with her thoughts in a random room in Wayne main building.

"Sigh..."

Sighing for the... unknown amount of times that day. Velma Dinkley found herself pacing in the waiting room she had been led to. Yet again, waiting for the arrival of Bruce Wayne to go over paperwork of one their joint projects. Over and hour she was stuck on standby... though sadly it wasn't the first time, and also not the last time she figured she would be subjected to waiting around. 

"I really should be used to this.... Really I should." She chided herself aloud, shaking her head and sitting into a nearby, fancy looking chair with a huff. "Though he could at least have the decency to not make me wait so long."

Grumbling, Velma always regretted having to come to the Wayne main building, but some things needed the signature of Bruce Wayne himself... to allow their projects to continue to the next stage. Or correct an error that had occurred in the testing and shift something in how the product that her material was being used for. And that needed to be discussed with the head honcho himself... as annoying as he was. And Wayne Industries was the best place for her to get involved with, business wise. Owner not withstanding...

"Siiiiiiigh."

To Velma, Bruce Wayne was a necessary evil to continue her work and put her patients into things that could benefit the world as a whole. But the man himself, drove her up the wall! 

"He's selfish, brash, and obnoxious with his constant flirting while we are working..." Flirting with _OTHER_ woman, mainly. He would occasionally make comments her way, but mostly he was distracted with the people under him, as they were trying to go over something in the lab. He didn't have the respect to keep his attention on her while she was trying to discuss their projects... let along ' _look_ ' her way.

' _What, no... what are you thinking Dinkley._ ' She mentally chided herself. trying to bat away those kinds of thoughts. Jumping back to her feet and starting to pace yet again. Sure, he was a filthy rich man, with lots of power and prestige... ( _not that she needed any of those sorts of things_ ) And a rather athletic looking build... under those sharply cut suits... 

' _But No...no... he's too annoying to want to have to put up with anything like that. I tried something like that before with Johnny, and it's not worth it!_ ' The woman tried to shake her head to get rid of that memory. One of the few boyfriends she had once in the past, and one of the worst ones for sure. An even worse womanizer then Bruce, so the Billionaire at least had **THAT** going for him. 

' _...Let alone I doubt he would even turn his attention at me like that. Not with the ladies he is in the papers with..._ ' 

Her own self doubt creeping up to poke at her as she waited. But past experiences of how frustrating Bruce Wayne could be, was not even making it worth daydreaming about trying to pursue those lines of thoughts. 

No matter how _agonizingly_ single she was. 

' _He has had moments of seeming like a really nice guy... when he gets distracted with talking about how something we were working on. But then it is almost like he realized he wasn't being annoying, and then had to make up for lost time... and ends up even more of a hassle towards me after wards._ ' Velma mentally lamented. If he was like those moments all the time, she would certainly would enjoy his company more. But it was few and far between... Something she could count on one hand, sadly. 

If he only acted like that all the time, Velma wouldn't be sighing so much having to come to the building. 

Taking in the room, it certainly was something made for rich people. Ornate sitting options, expensive wood tabling, walls covered in books and even a working fireplace. And tons of expensive seeming wooden accents to the edges of the room. Like crown molding, and the baseboard that wrapped around every corner. A stark contrast to the sterile and bleached white walls of the laboratories of another part of the same building, and the more office type areas for the various level of employees that worked at Wayne Enterprises. 

It certain gave her a plush variety of sitting options to be stuck wanting on... Velma had been to several of these types of rooms before in the building, but not to often to this one being so close to Bruce's main office. At least she wouldn't have to travel too far, to finally get to him. But it was annoying to have to put aside such a long amount of her personal time, to need to deal with this hassle. And not even dealing with it yet, but stuck **WAITING** to even see the man. Famous or no, it was not common courtesy to let someone delay that long.

She didn't even work for him, but was rather more an associate with a piece of a puzzle, that both parts were needed with equal measure. So, not a full on partner, but an invested party with a stake in the results.

Hearing a knocking at the door, her head snapped up and watched the dapper man enter the room. From toe to tails, Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler was a proper man to... buttle. He didn't just look the part; from his immaculate attire, to his neat and tidy personal grooming... But he also was a lot more welcoming then his 'master'. On many occasions, making sure she was taken care of while stuck waiting to be seen. 

He was an older gentleman, grey and wizened. But while his form might seem more frail to the casual observer... Velma knew better. She had seen the man react and catch things before they spilled and/or broke with a speed that she herself might be able to do in a gut reaction. But his was more, practiced. Maybe it was just because British butlers were held to a higher standard... But he certainly was more impressive then all the other butlers she had met in the past.... Ignoring maybe Lurch, from the Addams Family.

Hard to really rate him as a butler, that Lurch.

Alfred also intrigued Velma on a personal level. His view at her almost always started with a quizzical, curious one. Almost as if he had his own 'detective sense' mode, where he took in her condition and adjusted accordingly. Probably a butler thing, ready to serve as needed. But it was similar to what she and the gang did often on a Mystery, with all of the various personalities that they had to deal with on a regular basis. So, Velma appreciated the calculating effort that Bruce Wayne's butler had shown her.... Now if only his master had been that observant.

He scanned her over, taking in her usual daily outfit and the added labcoat that she had been on due to checking the lab area earlier that day before she was stuck in the waiting room. Her files clutched under one arm and paused in mid pace... trying to wear a hole in the floor with her impatient mary janes. 

"Greetings Miss Velma, my apologies that we have been making you wait so long." Offering her a short bow, he continued. "If you will please follow me."

"Thank you Alfred." Never sure what to really call him... torn between being respectful, or a slightly more casual since she works with his boss and often sees Mr. Pennyworth when she visited. "Lead on, if you will."

Pressing past the doors, Velma was finally on her way. Taking up pace behind Alfred, she followed him down a bit of a long hallway till she reached the main office of Bruce Wayne. Large, ornate paintings of various posh looking figures lined the walls. Each probably of some board member, or other high up staff member in the company. Ending with an extra large depiction of Bruce Wayne, making Velma roll her eyes at the sight. Even more grand standing for the man, flaunting that he was the big man in charge having the extra large portrait of him... with his broad shoulders and expensive taste in wardrobe. 

...But that is not the Bruce that Velma found herself looking upon, once she stepped through the double doors leading to his main office. 

Before the door, she had taken a short breath in and out. Preparing herself to finally interact with Mr. Wayne. Alfred opening the door and gestured for her to enter into the lair of the big wig himself. But once she came into the room, she took in how frazzled and worn Bruce actually looked before her. Not even trying to fake some semblance of mock swagger or pompous superiority. Just a very, exhausted looking Bruce Wayne, barely being able to be seen past a mountain of paperwork that populated the surface of his desk. His tie slightly askew, hair unkempt and clear bags under his eyes. The man looked deflated. 

"Ah, Velma. Come on in. Forgive the mess. I had a bunch of late nights and... sigh. And it seems that some things have gotten out of hand. And I am a bit behind, as you can see."

Stopping in her tracks, Velma was stunned. She herself had been buried to that degree before, but this certainly was an impressive level of backed up, procrastinated work. On the one hand, she wanted to be upset at him. No doubt probably spending his nights in the company of some woman of the week he had... But it certainly looked like his night, or nights hadn't been going well. Maybe even the great Bruce Wayne, had some bad days and struck out. Leaving him looking haggard, hung over and worse for wear.

' _Probably was out drinking or something._ ' She snorted to herself mentally. Unable to think past the lies that he made her think. His secret staying safe. But it certainly didn't make her think very positive on how he looked, or the reasoning behind it. 

But also on the other hand, she had a rough idea of just how many projects he had in the works. Seeing just how many were in the tech division of Wayne Enterprise along side the few of her own. So, she could easily picture just how many files and data that had to pass by the man in charge and be processed. And it didn't take much inactivity for things to pile up and start building a city skyline across the surface of his workspace. 

But, she was hoping that her files... had actually made it past the high-rise in front of him. And he had called her into his office because he had finished her status report and was planning on giving it to her.

"I hate to say this, but..."


	3. For Want, of an Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking with the head of Waynetech, Velma finds herself heading home.

"I hate to say this, but... He hates to say nothing! He was most likely just playing around the last few days and was making excuses that he wasn't able to get to our project! **_ARGH!_ That man sometimes!**" 

Yelling a bit louder then she wanted in the streets of Gotham, Velma was grumpily stalking her way across town while chatting to Daphne on the other line. Venting her frustration into the willing ear of her faraway companion back at home, as she traveled the pavement. 

Velma had been staying in an apartment that Daphne's family owned for all their Gotham branch meetings and such. So, being an adopted daughter of sorts, she was encouraged to use the space when ever she needed it. And well, she was stuck around for a bit longer waiting on Bruce Wayne to get off his butt and get to their files. So, she was heading back towards the apartment though planning on stopping somewhere to pick something up for food before she settled in for the night. 

"Maybe he was actually busy for once. You never know." Came the voice of Daphne, from the earpiece pressed against her head. 

"You did say he seemed tired and didn't even try to look the part. I have to admit, that is a extra level of tired if someone like Bruce Wayne let you see him disheveled like that. No matter how haggard I felt, mother and father never allow me to be near shareholders or other higher ups in that sort of state. So, count yourself lucky! Paparazzi would kill for a pic of the Golden boy, Bruce Wayne with a hangover."

"Ugh, they could _have_ it Daph. I just want to get this project not stalled, waiting on his signature is _frustrating_." 

Velma lamented to her Best friend. Wishing that she was closer, for some 'boys have cooties' girl time. And maybe indulge in a tub of their favorite ice cream while she could vent and complain. But a part of her did understand how sometimes paperwork did just get out of hand. And the amount he had across his desk was on the impressive side. She figured it was a real pile, and not something he would put on his desk to just lie to her. As annoying as he was, he tended to upfront about most things, playboy attitude notwithstanding. But, he did look like he had been put through the ringer. 

"He did apologize though, and said he was planning on having the file sent to you tonight, right?" Daphne pointed out, earning a sigh from the woman.

"Yeah. But if he was just planning on emailing it to me the whole time, then why was I stuck waiting around for hours... for him to then tell me that I came all that way for nothing!?" Time was money, and all that. And while the gang didn't have a mystery set up, Velma still didn't want to be stuck waiting around for no reason and just end up getting sent home with a ' _sorry, too long didn't read_ '. 

"Well, at least he is working on getting to it. Though how long you plan to be over there, so I can let Jenkins know when you need a flight home?" 

"I don't know. I was waiting on some results on the project, so I need to double check the data and see what types of things we need to do moving forward in the testing before we can use some of the samples in actual production. The tests haven't been done across multiple situations and I won't let it be added into things that might cause it to fail in the long run. So, I want to see what trials Wayne Tech uses and see if it's good enough standards to move forward." 

Wayne Enterprise wasn't a company that did things half way. But she still wanted to see it on paper before deciding anything. And as much as she had access to the labs, there was only so much she could get out of the techs that wasn't with Bruce there giving permission, or allowance with a signature. Sure, it kept things safe, but it was even safe from her.

"Well, don't make me come over there and drag you back." Daphne joked, threatening to come and retrieve Velma. 

"... You just want an excuse to hang out and go shopping." Velma snorted, though wouldn't be against some company. 

"Guilty as charged, but I would at least wait till you were done, or stuck waiting like now to kidnap you for a romp around the town." 

"How kind of you...But thanks Daph. I'll keep you updated. I plan to nab a quick meal from some place that I can walk in and get something made, before heading back to the apartment. I'll talk to you later." She wanted to keep talking, but she was almost to the restaurant she had seen before. Figuring they probably had ability for take out, letting her head back 'home' and enjoy her meal in peace. 

"Oh, if that is the little place on the corner and 3rd, you had you eye on? You got to let me know how it is!"

"Will do, you'll have my paper in triplicate, probably before Bruce send me his... Night Daph."

"Heh, Good Night Velma. Worse case if you're still up and waiting, I'll be around. Besides having some dinner with the guys, I have my door open, so to speak. Call any time." Daphne could only do so much from the distance they were at. But it wasn't such a problem that woman felt like she needed to hop on a plane and get herself over there to back Velma up. It was business as usual, as annoying as it was to wait.

Hanging up, Velma already missed Daphne. But her stomach was starting to lodge a complaint, enough that even Shaggy would be able to hear it back in Coolsville, Ohio. She needed to make that stop and grab a bite to eat, before it started setting off tremors across the Richter scale. The city had it's own share of problems, that she didn't need to add stomach induced earthquakes to the list.

"Did you hear, Batman finally caught Joker yesterday!" Came a voice from a local that was sitting outside the restaurant she was heading too, with her getting on line for the lunch rush. Allowing her to over hearing the local commentary and gossip.

"Yeah, I was about time too. The Joker and his goons really trashed that row of shops down by the pier. I hope they had insurance." Another voice added in. Making Velma grin to herself. 

Only in Gotham, would you have super villain's accounted in your insurance packages for businesses of all types. The top of the line plan for every citizens needs! Flooding, got you covered. Hurricane, we got that too. Property damage because Joker decided to toss some exploding teeth or small case of rampaging robot penguins on the loose? Yes, only in Gotham City!

But it was good to know that Batman was still keeping the city safe. And she knew first hand how annoying it was to go up against the demented clown in the past. So, she hoped that Batman didn't have to go through too much craziness to manage to get Joker and his gang captured and put back behind bars where they belonged. 

"At least Batman probably didn't have to deal with paperwork..." Velma grumbled to herself, feeling slightly jealous of the Dark Knight and his ability to whisk off into the night and leave the cleaning up usually to the local authorities. Her and the gang usually end up having to get called in for interviews and other lengthy court procedures while Batman usually just strung up his evil do'ers and called it a day. Why Batman was a vigilante, and not some official, badged officer of the law. 

Though he was a card carrying member of the Justice League. So, maybe she didn't see the after effects of Batman's captures and the caseload that came with it. Feeling a small headache about to form, as she was trying to fully grasp the amount of intergalactic hassle that might be possible to exist for the Justice League. Trying to put into paperwork the types of world shaking events that they probably had to deal with. 

"Ugh, maybe it's better that I am just waiting on a playboy with a hangover..." Velma lamented, finally getting her order and heading off to the apartment to wait. 

The apartment wasn't too far away from the food place, which is why she had wanted to stop there anyway. It was close, and she had passed by it several times in the past. And some of the stuff looked and smelled good as she had wandered by. And as much as she loved Shaggy and his non-violent lifestyle... Sometimes she really just wanted a thick cut burger, dripping with juices and topped with bacon and no regrets. And she didn't like eating such things in front of Shaggy if she had the chance, respecting his dietary choices. She would take full advantage being away from home and indulge herself. Plus the double fists worth of fries, certainly made up for the high brow, hipster price she had to pay for the meal. All the artery clogging goodness. 

The Blakes owned several properties all over the world for their business, so this was their go to for Gotham City. The apartment wasn't too big, but Daphne's parents owned the whole building, though had others renting out the lower floors while the family stayed in the more penthouse, top floors. The apartment was up a few floors of stairs, to get to the main living room of the apartment. From there it branched off to an equipped kitchen and several rooms for staff traveling with them. And the higher attached floors, were Daphne's bedroom and the Master bedroom for her parents. 

Daphne's bedroom was where she was staying in town. Crashing there with her luggage and laptop, taking over the queen bed that took up most of the room. Daphne's room there was probably a tad bigger then her own room at home. And it had a pair of sliding doors that lead to a rather nice rooftop patio that included a killer view, and a hot tub. Providing a beautiful landscape over part of the city, that wasn't swallowed up with much taller buildings then the one she was in. Appreciating the local Gothic architecture and all the gargoyles that littered the edges of the buildings around the city. A few that were nearby, just out of visual range without a set of binoculars. 

Tossing her shoes aside, Velma settled into the bedroom to enjoy her meal while she waited to finally receive the email. Ripping open the paper bag, she used it as a plate being too lazy to wander downstairs, or want to have to do dishes after her meal. The greasy bounty spilled forth, making her mouth water. It certainly smelled amazing, a positive note she would include in her paper to Daphne about the place. Along with the rather quick time it took her to get her order in, wait and then run off with the food during peak lunch time. Though she wasn't sure how long it might be, had she stayed at the location for food. Since it did seem to have a separate line between take away and indoor/outdoor seating. 

Flipping open her laptop, she ate with one hand and typed with the other. Checking her emails and seeing what she had to respond to, if anything. Though an email from Wayne Tech hadn't been sent yet. To her annoyance. 


	4. There was a Pattern!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting some more for the email, Velma finally get's what she was waiting for. And, to her surprise... And bit more then she expected!

It was only after she had finished her meal, answered some emails, chatted with Daphne and started to binge watch a show... when the ping of the email finally came in. Taking the time, Velma put everything else on hold. Allowing herself to properly concentrate on the paperwork.

' _Even if he isn't going to put the effort, I will._ ' She mentally grumbled as she started reading. 

It didn't take long, before something triggered a small mental ping. Finding an error in spelling, she slightly ground her teeth but pushed past it. 

' _Well, he was possibly writing it fast, in order to get it out to me._ ' 

But it soon was joined by some more. Earning an annoyed knit in her brow as she continued through the email before her. Trying to slog through it, taking in the information she had been waiting all this time for. Though she unconsciously picked up a nearby pen and paper, jotting down the errors as she went. The distracting mistakes were a bit easier to handle, with her recording them on paper. Allowing her to mentally acknowledge the frustrating marks and just focus on the actual data that she needed to process for the continuation. Giving her permission to green light of the next stages of the project. 

Reaching the end, Velma sat back and let out a long breath. Information wise, everything looked in order. She was happy at the steps that had been taken, and what had been proposed for the next stage in the process. She would reply, to give her authority to allow things to move forward. But she wanted to be a bit more professional with it, earning a groan as she moved her laptop to a nearby desk compared to her lazily lounging on the bed in her pajamas. Shifting her electronics and herself over, before she looked back and noticed the notes she had recorded from the email.

"What the..."

Leaning half of her body on the bed to reach the notepad, she held the paper between her hands and stared at the errors she had found. But while it originally looked like a bunch of non-coordinated mistakes and mistypes... It... It had a _pattern_. **IT HAD A PATTERN!**

Pushing from the bed, Velma latched on the small bundle of paper and scurried to sit into the computer chair Daphne had in her room to go with the ergonomic desk. She was about to try to decode the pattern, when she had to pause to mentally think back and realized that she might have missed some of the earlier mistakes before she started to write it down.

"Well, I waited for him. So, he can wait for me." 

Flicking the email back to the top, Velma dove back into the text with a renewed energy... Being in her element, when something akin to a mystery was at her fingertips. Meticulously combing through the data. Putting some in brackets with her new notes, in case that might also be apart of the message as well. Though she was unsure if this was from Bruce Wayne himself, Alfred, or someone part of the chain of command that might be apart of the writing process of the email. She would find out though! 

Once she was sure she got everything, she scanned over the blob of typing oddities. 

"Ok... This looks like a punctuation marker, same with this one. Hm." 

Looking at the placement of the marks, she deduced that one was probably a period, since it's occurrence was far more often then the other one. Concluding that the other must be a paragraph denotation. Which earned a new leaf of scratch paper for her to re-organized the data into sentences and paragraphs. It was starting to seem like it was being formatted in a more, informal letter type script. Compared to the organized, technical business format of the source information. 

"Well, if this is a letter... Then this should be pretty easy."

The beginning started with a combination of a four letter word, followed by a five letter word. And what seemed to be another punctuation marker that wasn't a period, or a paragraph... Since the end of the first bit ended with the paragraph sign.

"Making a tiny leap in logic, it makes sense that this is a Dear Velma, letter. So, that would then give me a key into the encryption... Not even going to need a rotor cipher, or pulling out the big guns and loading my cryptography programs for this one."

With a shared echo of the letters A and E, in both her name as the greeting. Velma was able to figure out of the key in order to translate the rest of the message. It was simple enough, once she skipped over the more complex aspects of the translation since she already had two vowels to go off of. And while V, L, M, and D were not as much of a major players compared to E, A and R, that still gave her a slew of the alphabet to have figured out. Showing a clear pattern to her brain, letting her almost not even need to jot down the key.

But did it anyway, since she was being thorough. 

Once the key was in place, she started with the translation. Trying to focus letter per letter, until she was done with the whole message to be able to read it in one go. 

" _Dear Velma, I hope this letter finds you well. I am sorry that I was unable to send this email any earlier then I had. I was ill prepared for our meeting and made you wait around when it wasn't needed._ Wasn't needed! **BAH!** Making me wait all that time. **Argh!** " Velma slammed her hand down a bit hard on the desk, making the surface vibrate and send a few things scattering. But thankfully she hadn't broken anything, less Daphne would have her hear it... once she found out. 

Moving to clean up the mess she had just made, she then snorted and got back to the letter. "Dear Velma, blah blah, not needed, blah... Ah, here I was. Ok, Made me wait... Wasn't needed. _This is my fault, and rests upon my shoulders._ Well, they are wide enough." 

Shaking away the thought about his suited shoulders, Velma looked back to the words addressed to her.

" _My hope is that this delay, will not effect our partnership and projects together. The data seems promising and the next stages should show just how far this can be applied and used to further the various products._ " 

Thinking about the email, the project was doing really well. And it is more then just being something made by Wayne tech. It had such broad applications and would help so many people in the future. A product that was far more important then being upset at a man, who had stood her up because of a hangover. Or, so she thought.

" _I would hate for a mistake I made, to cause a problem going forward. Here is my proposition to you. An apology... Actually a string of apologies. One Hundred to be exact._ " Leaning back in the chair, she placed the back of her wrist over her eyes. Having removed her glasses to take a moment and think the contents over. 

She wasn't against him being nicer to her. It certainly would be a new concept to say the least. Well, he wasn't horrible to her before, but better would be an improvement. The only problem was that she wasn't sure just how genuine this could be.

She didn't know what might have happened, but something had happened to him recently. Enough for him to have gotten to this point, to decide to do send an apology. This hadn't been the first time he had left her to stew. But normally he did have the files ready, even though she had been stuck around waiting for it. So, this was the first time he had not had the file ready at all. So, maybe he got dumped, or something else dramatic that made him think this way.

"Could be worse, I guess." Velma considered. "I guess I could ride this out and enjoy the peace and quiet until he falls for some other lady and his attitude will change."

Shifting back up into the seat, she read the last little bit of the letter to her. "Where was I... Ah, here it is. One Hundred sorrys. _Maybe then, I can be forgiven for what I have done? And we can move past what has happened between us to allow for a new beginning?_ Well, it worth seeing with my own eyes I guess. Not really worth it to say no, unless I wanted to pull out of working with him. Blah blah... What I have done. _So, Miss Velma Dinkley. I'm Sorry._ "

" _That is the first. And with your acceptance to let me continue, hopefully more will follow. Have a pleasant night, and sleep well. signed Bruce Wayne._ So, this is from him, sigh." Putting the piece of paper on the desk, Velma pushed herself into standing from the chair. 

Making her way over to the sliding doors, she flinched at the breeze that pushed against her face as she opened the door and stepped out into the cool, night air. Padding across the wooden flooring of the deck, she made her way to the railing that allowed her to look into the streets safety. Leaning on the cold metal, she fought off a shiver and looked into the traffic clustered below. 

The streets of Gotham were similar to New York, the city that never slept. Cars moving about their business in the packed pavement. And people milled about, going where ever they were heading. Giving her a birds eye view of the organized chaos under her. 

"I mean, I already have dealt with him being a pain in my butt for this long. So, what... the worst thing is him returning back to that, I guess? Hmmm..." 

She had a lot to think about. He had been so rude to her as long as she had known him... Did she want to really accept the apology? Or were things worth accepting even if the contents might end up a lie eventually and change at the drop of his playboy hat?

"...Is there a down side?" 

Closing her eyes, she scrunched her face and trying to think every angle. But she felt like there really wasn't a lower point that she could picture besides what she had just experienced from him. As much of a jerk he was, he still was a professional and a businessman. So, things could only go up.... or at most stay how things have been? 

"Well, there is one thing I have to do... And unlike him I will get this done."

Trotting to get back into the warmer room, Velma returned to her chair and the laptop where the email sat. She didn't want to go to bed, and leave the project hanging on her authority. So, she had a email to write, and a letter to respond too. 

At least she would be more covert about it. 


	5. Decoded Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of Gotham, Bruce wakes up and finds that there is an email waiting for him. Velma's reply.

Rolling over, Bruce found himself waking up early in the morning. The dark bedroom greeting his eyes, as he looked around to take in the room around him. Once he had finished up leveling some paper work and headed home, Alfred had made sure to put him to bed. And he had been far too tired to argue, getting changed and hitting the pillow hard.

Only waking up hours in... Surprised he had fallen asleep for so long. ( _Long for him, at least._ )

Scanning the room, He noticed that Alfred had taken up a nearby chair, his nose in the pages of a novel until he had heard his Master stirring. The small lamp on the side table being the main source of light. The sun had not quite reached the morning to cast any daylight at the Manor yet. Leaving everything in darkness.

"Did anything happen of note, while I was asleep?"

Concerned that it was a rare time that Gotham was silent all night, he wanted an update as soon as he could. Not sure if he needed to put on the suit as soon as possible, and head out.

"Nothing to concern yourself of. There was a small robbery on 5th, but Tim was out on patrol and took care of it. And Oracle has been working in the shadows as usual. Would you like anything to eat?"

"Tim was out on a School night?" Then again, he knew that Alfred was even stricter then he was, when it came to Tim's education. So, most likely the older man had kept an eye on the time. And made sure that Robin had not only finished his homework before be went out on patrol, but that he had come in at a 'reasonable' time to get enough sleep to not drag on too bad enough to ruin the classes the next day.

"Never mind, As long as Tim is getting a few hours, he should be ok. He doesn't have a test tomorrow. I would like a sandwich, please. I need to get up." Placing his hand across his face, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, mushing his face around. He had really needed that nap, giving him enough rest to recover from the several days of scattered snoozes he had grasped while juggling his various public showings, and taking down Joker last crime spree.

"Right away. You do... have a _certain_ email, awaiting you Master Bruce." Tucking a bookmark into his last page, Alfred pushed to his feet. Crossing the room a bit before he looked back over his shoulder. "I have placed your laptop on the desk. Let me get on that sandwich."

Closing the door behind, Bruce was left alone in his room until Alfred returned with his meal. But knowing that Velma had gotten back to him, made him eager to see what reaction she had to his message. No doubt easily finding it, how he had hidden it. Knowing her for being a stickler, and the errors would have been easy for her to spot.

Moving to the desk, it didn't take long to settle into the chair and boot up his work email account. And just as Alfred said, 'that' email was waiting for him. With a grin pulling his face to one side, he clicked the email open.

It started off with the information he had sent to her, mistakes removed and her own personal notes added to the file. She offered a few tweaks to her own, which had merit. Expanding on what they could do with the product and its testing. Which gave the idea more applications he hadn't considered. He would make sure Lucius would start the next phase in the morning. It was a bit too early to contact the man, unless it was an emergency.

But Bruce was surprised that she hadn't said anything. But there was a small note attached at the bottom of the file, which was addressed to him.

" _I have received your message, and look forward to what the future might hold. I have done the corrections like you have asked, since you were busy. But please see diagram five b, dot one a for the response..._ Diagram which?"

Scanning the file, he looked through the file and found the image that she had pointed out. But compared to his email, there didn't seem to be any changes to the visuals.

"Unless..."

Clicking over the image, he brought up the properties of the image. And looking at the data, he was able to see that the image itself was larger then it needed to be. At least compared to the original image that was in the email he sent out.

"Heh, Clever." And this is why he had to lie to her, too smart for her own good.

Pulling up the type of encryption program he needed... And also just happened to have on his ' _work_ ' computer. He was able to pull the metadata from the image to find the hidden message inside. And while it looked like a string of numbers and letters at first glance. It was actually a hexadecimal-encoded string, that converted her written words to him. Taking it from text into binary, that was then converted into the observed hex codes that he just had to backtrack to get to the original source material.

It was quiet simple and elegant way to hide it in plain sight. Steganography at it's finest.

He could take the time to read it to decipher it himself. But his curiosity won out and he just used his computers decryption file application, to make quick work of it. Watching as the program flipped and filed the numbers and letters into his awaited message from Velma.

 _"Dear Bruce._ Ok, so far so good." He chuckled, she wasn't instantly upset with him. " _Dear Bruce. While I can not forget the frustration I had awaiting for nothing today._ Fair, I can't blame her, But that is on me, unsure what I wanted and took to long to decide to call her in. So, she has every right to be upset at me for that."

He had wore himself out even worse trying to come to a conclusion, and the weariness just grew as the time crawled past him as he weighted the heavy decision.

" _ **But**..._ Oh, there is a but!"

" _But, I am willing to give you time to apologize. For the good of the project._ Ha! She is willing to let me show my sincerity, and get the chance to apologize. I'll take it! It isn't going to make up for all the time I was horrible to her. But I am pretty sure she will forgive me once she discovers the truth behind the lies..."

Putting his hand over his mouth, his eyes grew wider at what that fully entailed. Here he was... Willing to risk everything and being found out... Because he wanted to see if it was possible to get involved with a woman. Not even date her yet, just a hope to not have her hate him once she knew. At the moment, he probably didn't have any redeeming qualities that she might find attractive... But, he was willing to bet it all on maybes and hope.

She might be all he could have ever dared to dream of. But only time will tell if he would be able to repair the damage that he himself, had caused between them. Only to have himself to blame.

"How goes the message from Miss Velma?" Alfred asked, bringing a plate with the made sandwich and also a drink in case. Laying the plate nearby and taking up his usual hovering position.

"We will start the next stage of production tomorrow when I can talk to Lucius. But she also added a more personal email, I am reading now." Taking up one half of the diagonally cut sandwich, Bruce took a few bites before turning back to the letter.

"Hm, Ok, so for the good for the project she is willing to let me say I am sorry. Mm, this is good, thank you Alfred." Swallowing he moved to read the rest, using a thumb to catch some from the corner of his mouth to not waste any food.

" _With the replied email, please refrain from using such methods to hide your personal written communication. This lab results are not being seen by just my eyes. And I know you have highly trained professionals in your staff, that might not have anything better to do then to notice a large string of errors contained in the files contents and decide to write them down. So, since you are reading this, it might be a safer form of communication that is harder for others to notice._ "

Thinking about what she said, it wasn't the best idea to do such an obvious code. She was right about the people under him, and no doubt Alfred or Oracle might have stepped in had he continued to use such a lax method. So, he was thankful for Velma's discretion and editing.

"Not sure she realized what she just said. But she was suggesting that in the future, we should hide our communications with a sneakier method. So, I can send her more apologies like this..." Bruce said with a snicker. Able to picture bringing that up and the shade of embarrassed red she would turn. Then probably stuttering to try to cover it up with a logic response. As he had seen some of the gang say something on a mystery to make her bashful like that. Sound logic and reasoning, but still making her blush in an adorable way.

Placing his elbows on the desk, he propped up his face as he let himself slip into his memories of Velma, thinking about all the facets he had seen of her from both points of view he uniquely had.

Her courage, her obvious intellect, her sharp tongue and quick wit. The concern she showed her gang if something had happened to them. The way her nose just crinkled when she was thinking something over... or the fact that she would chew on her lower lip or the edge of her thumb. The hue her face changed with a compliment form his other self. Ignoring all the painful times he noticed his own sharp, playboy tongue cut a bit too deep enough for her mask to have cracked and revealed what lay beneath. Hoping to not cause too much of that sort from here on out.

"I'll make it up to her, so she'll never have to make that face again. The first apology has been given, and permission to continue giving them. Baby steps and all that." Closing the email and the decryption program, Bruce turned to Alfred.

"I guess it's time to start the day. What's on the agenda?"


	6. Curse that Woman's Intuition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things progress with their joint project, Velma is at home and working on something. When someone decided to sneak up and interrupt her.

It had been three months, since that first set of emails that started the countdown of the one hundred apologies. 

Originally, with the joint project picking up. Bruce would add his sorry along with the data that was sent out. Adopting her recommended encryption method, and usually just wishing her a good day or some other smaller piece of light conversation. Earning it back in kind. Unnerving at first to Velma at his change in attitude, but it was far more welcome then previous interactions. Not unhappy when it was longer then just a phase. But as time passed, the messages started to get a bit longer, and more relaxed as the exchange grew. 

But it was Velma one day, that really broke down the barriers between them. 

She had struggled with one of the recent mysteries they had been on, and had already vented to the rest of the gang that had been apart of the whole event... That Velma felt like she needed to get it off her chest to somewhere else and used the hidden messages and new pen pal to ramble and get her thoughts on the page and out of her system. In her sleep deprived, frustrated state, she tacked on kilobytes of data to the secretive note that allowed her to rant about the people she had to deal with, and the criminals that they had captured. Earning a groan and regret once she had finally slept and recalled what she had done the night before. 

But on Bruce's side, he had just replied to her giving his thoughts and perspective about what she had told him about. Siting some types of similar string of characters he was forced to deal with at times as part of his business conglomerate. Surprising her with his reply, and being the tipping point for their conversations. Him soon after, replying in kind with his own set of frustrations to her about an opening he was forced to attend, and the struggles of being famous.

After that, they had switched more to personal emails to send their covert conversations of private pen palling. Eventually focusing on embedding their files into images that were apart of edited cat videos. (Bruce mentioned he was more of a dog person, since he had a complex relationship with felines. But he didn't mind a cute cat video, or memes online. Though occasionally Velma did send some Scooby vids that the gang had taken, when Scooby was being particularly amusing in his antics.) Making it seem like they were just sending occasional social media re-posting, to hide the contents of the exchange.

Velma was bent over one such note when she didn't notice a growing shadow creeping up from behind. An invader in her personal space, safely back home. A certain, overly curious red head that was skilled at sneaking past Velma's defense and peering over her shoulder at the current writing.

"I KNEW **IT!** " Shouting in Velma's ear, the woman jumped up spooked and spun around to see a massive grin attempting to split her friends face in two. "I kneee _eee **eew**_ _something_ was up with you lately!"

Deer in the headlights, Velma's brain overclocked as she attempted to try to process the fright and the situation around her. Daphne, plus her knowing something, and loud, plus that grin... Making the poor younger woman's brain spin. Not helping the brunette in the slightest to deal with the situation. 

"I... I have no idea what you are talking about!" Velma managed to put two and two together, gluing a sentence together to utter to her best friend. 

Moving into a hug, Daphne swept up the petite, confused woman and spun her around happily in her bedroom. Daphne's womanly intuition had been driving her nuts lately, since she could tell there was something going on with Velma the last few months. Noticing tons of personal smiles to herself, and the occasional random blush that had been unprompted with anything that Daphne had observed. And she had seem that look before... Grant it had been a while for the reserved braniac, best friend. But the fact that it was there, made Daphne's heart soar for her.

"You can't fool me!" Putting Velma down, Daphne used her now free hand to toss a hand at the laptop. "You are **totally** _crushing_ in that letter!"

"I'm totally not... Wait, **what?** " Blinking hard, Velma's brows knitted together and she had to snap her head around to look at her notes. Which just added to her bewildered look back to Daphne. Beaming a grin down at her. "How the _heck_ did you know that was a letter?"

It was a string of seemingly random combinations of letters and numbers. it looked closer to some type of computer code format then anything that would look like a normal string of text. Especially since she was still in the process of writing the thing. So, Velma was shocked at Daphne's deductive skills that this was some form on person to person communication... Unless it's secretly Daphne doing her usual mental psychology voodoo, akin to magic to make her admit the truth past just loose conjecture and speculation. 

"I guess you forgot that you taught me this method in High School." Daphne was about to question why it seemed to be confusing to Velma, but it had been some time since they had used this to pass notes. Certainly was never questioned by any teachers that had came across the decoded message. Though there had been a few math teachers that thought Velma was passing her test answers to Daphne, but it wasn't often enough to make them stop the habit. 

Velma's jaw dropped, and hung there for a bit while she recalled that it was indeed her fault for Daphne knowing this type of encryption. And since Daphne was skilled at pattern recognition, (though mainly using it for her fashion mentality) she had picked up the conversation rather quickly. Letting them make high school life a bit more manageable when they weren't in the same classes together, but still ran into each other in the hallways. 

"Oh... I _had_ forgotten."

  
"Well, it's been some time since we graduated." 

Sitting on the edge of her own bed as she had totally forgotten about it. Leaving her mentally torn... Proud that her best friend had learned the skill at her request... but it also caused a bit of panic since she wasn't able to hide it anymore.

" **So....** " 

"Who's the lucky guy your crushing on? Or girl... I won't judge as long as they like you back." Making sure to be supportive, no matter what. Hopping up to the bed as well, Daphne crossed her legs and placed her head in her hands eagerly. Leaning forwards and wanting all the details. "You can tell me! I'll be good and not tell the guys about them!"

' _Wait... she doesn't know who he is yet.... oh god... how the heck will Daphne react when I tell her it's actually Bruce Wayne, that the letter is for? THE Bruce Wayne._ ' 

' _Though it is just a friendly letter... nothing more._ ' Spoke Velma's mind, in deep denial.

"I'm not crushing."

"Velma, you are **totally** crushing. The grin on your face is giving it away." Daphne snorted amused, seeing Velma cover her mouth in response to her accusations, digging her in deeper. And if her grin didn't give it away, her eyes did. Velma had a way of smiling with her eyes, when she was really happy. And it was really obvious to Daphne right now. 

"What, it's good thing!" Daphne gushed, bouncing slightly on the blankets. "Come on, spill! Tell me all about them!"

Velma wasn't going to get out of this without giving Daphne a bone to chew on. Needing to toss out something, to make her happy and satisfy the red head curiosity. 

"Well, we have just been exchanging letters for the last while. it started with a Waynetech file and it kinda snowballed from there. I don't get to see him much, but we have been just kinda pen palling back and forth."

"Ahhh... falling for someone on the staff at Waynetech, eh? They do have some pretty bright bulbs over there. But I'm guessing he's higher up, like one of the department heads, eh? Why you guys have to be all hush hush about it?"

' _Curse that woman's intuition!_ ' But she was slightly off the mark, enough for her to be able to run with it.

"Well, it's more of a bit of paranoia on our part. Just keeping the conversations on the down low and all that. It is really just normal letter between two colleagues." 

" _Suuuure..._ But I'm glad to hear it. Probably have to be all sneaky due to the head boss, eh?" 

"Well, not sure what he would think about it..." Lying slightly, though she did wonder what he went through his head about their relationship at this point. While he still had moments of being a flirt, it was more directed towards her. Her want for attention directed her way... coming true. And she wasn't sure how to quite deal with it when she was there for their meetings, but it was not bad... Just unfamiliar. 

"I see that look. I'll leave you two lovebirds be, so you can get back to writing." Sliding off the bed to her feet, She elbow bopped Velma on the shoulder and smiled. "Let me know if you want to talk about it more. I am all ears, but I don't want to get ahead of myself and stress you out. Take all the time you guys need, but please please... let me know if you need anything. I am always here for you, Velms."

Jumping off the bed, Velma moved to close the gap between then and gave Daphne a hug. She really did appreciate the support but wasn't sure her own feelings yet, still in the process of sorting it out especially with what Daphne had said. 

Daphne made sure to hug back, giving a little bit of an excited shake. Rocking her back and forth in glee, so happy for her! Eventually letting up when Velma did. Tossing a wave, and her intuition validated. Daphne left Velma to her own devices.

Leaning against the wall, Velma slid to a sitting position, placing a hand to her head.

"The playboy got me...." She muttered to herself, keeping it low in case Daphne was lingering. Or anyone else was passing by.

"I think I have _fallen_ for Bruce Wayne."   
  
"..."  
  
"... **Jinkies,** how did this happen?."


	7. One Clue too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the project back in full swing and testing needs to be continued. Bringing Velma back to Gotham to deal with the project and being so close to Bruce. Having to deal with her feelings, in a manner she didn't see coming.

It was another month gone, before Velma had known it. A long month of trying to hide it from the rest of the gang, (ignoring Daphne's knowing smile) and thinking about what was going on. And Bruce wasn't helping the situation either... still apologizing and in general being a nice guy still. It seemed that he hadn't found someone new to distract his attention too, meaning he hadn't snapped back to being rude to her. 

Which was nice in a way, but her heart also wasn't handling it well.

' _It's just a crush, like Daphne said. He probably doesn't even think about me that way._ ' 

She tried to convince herself otherwise. But it was going to be hard. It was day two of back in Gotham. Their project had hit a new milestone, and was being put through testing that it was crucial that they had quick turn around on decisions. So, she was asked to stay nearby and come in while they were working on it.

Meaning she was working in close proximity with Bruce... Which wasn't good for her scattered emotions and overthinking brain.

Geared up in her lab coat and her standard clothes, she gave herself a look over before leaving the apartment. Pushing away the stray thought about how what he might think about her clothing choice. But that was foolishness to even consider. There was no need for her to change anything about herself, to garner attention from him. She is who she is, and if he did end up liking her... she wasn't going to get gussied up just to please him.

"Alright. Let's go."

Alfred was picking her up, at the request of Bruce. Sure, he had sent cars for her in the past, but this was the first time she was riding in style.. In his own personal ride. Butler leaving his Master's side, to travel the short distance away to bring her to him. She might have thought about it more, had this not be such an important time in the lab. So, she wasn't paying any attention to the overly grinning Pennyworth in the front seat. Making sure to look back at his change, with a knowing smile. 

"Thank you Alfred!" She called out as she turned back to wave as he left. Him needing to park the car, letting her out at the front door, allowing her to get her badge and log in with all the safety protocols. Passing several checks, Velma was eventually on her way towards the labs. The main desk int he lobby passed along the file she was going to need for the stages of testing that was going on. So, Velma made quick work devouring the information in her packet. 

Nose in the pages, Velma traversed the familiar halls of Wayne Enterprise while she caught herself up on the information. Weaving through the slight foot traffic that existed in her path, she used her peripheral vision and years of experience to gracefully navigate through the building and she read. Often doing this on Mysteries, when they were at like a museum or some other public place that had things like pamphlets and maps to memorize. 

Coming to the laboratory wing, Bruce managed to spot Velma from where he had been waiting with the other lab techs for her. With the lobby having paged him that she was on her way up. But it seemed that she was so distracted, that she didn't realize that she was heading for a small section of the floor that had a recent spill. The floor still slick with cleaner, and the obvious bright yellow sign to indicate that the floor was unsafe for travel on that side of the hallway. 

But with her attention on the folder in her hands and the files they contained, she was blocking the range of vision that would have allowed her to notice the danger. 

"Watch out Miss Dinkley!" Called Paul, one of the science guys working in the Tech division, and someone Velma had met enough times that they knew each other by name. Pulling up her head from the distracting information to finally noticed that she was at the edge of the wet floor. 

But unlike what one might seem to happen in this situation... Velma's mary janes snagged on the floor. As simple as the footwear seemed to be, Velma had made sure to deck out her usual shoes with as much technology as she could without distorting her beloved red apparel. A staple as part of her classic look. The skid proof, slip resistant treads kept her foot from sliding into the slippery liquid, but the rest of her was still moving with the momentum of her stride. Causing her to pitch towards the floor in a self trip.

But she never hit the ground, finding herself caught and being held lightly in Bruce's arms. He had closed the gap between them, to effortlessly catch her. 

"Are you ok?" Dropping his voice a few octaves, Bruce moved out of habit and let loose some flowery lines that he was used to saying in situations such as this. "We really need to start meeting like _this_ more often."

"..."

The only problem... was that Velma Dinkley was not like the normal women that he had gotten used to catching in the past. Either them being worn from standing on heels that were ill fitting but high fashion... Or throwing themselves on purpose, just to be caught up in his arms. No, the petite brunette had just literally tripped into his arms. 

" **...!** "

That wasn't the danger. No... it was the fact that he let his guard down and moved to reply in a suave and sexy manner... That would have made any other woman swoon. But Velma was unlike any other woman he had met before. Her eyes growing as wide as saucers, her mouth dropping wide open. 

Finally realizing his fatal error, Bruce slapped his hand over her mouth. Using the other hand, he scooped up Velma in the crook of his arm. Looking around for a second, he tossed a hasty excuse to the men behind him. Saying something that he wanted to make sure Velma was ok, and for them to start without them before he started trotting down the hallway. 

Paul wanted to warn Bruce about not running in the halls because it was dangerous, but who was he to tell his boss what to do?

Skittering down the hallways, Bruce's mind was trying to recall which floor they were on and what his options were. Riding out the moment of shock and almost literal smoke pouring out of Velma's ears as she was processing the information she was thinking at high speed. But there was a room he could use one hallway down, another 'waiting room' he used for more 'personal' conversations that he might need to have with Alfred or Lucius Fox. Or pick up certain... communications that were confidential and required a soundproof room that was conveniently placed throughout Wayne Enterprises. 

Almost there, Bruce noticed Alfred as he was walking back from fulfilling his duties, the butler's single eyebrow raised as he noticed Bruce carrying Velma in her frazzled state. Without stopping, Bruce slowed down long enough to pull out a folded fifty dollar bill from his pocket, and tuck it into the man's handkerchief pocket before continuing on to the room. Hoping that Alfred would understand and find his way into the room to assist... and possibly gloat. 

Winning the betting pool, after all. 

Slamming the waiting room door closed, he quickly deposited Velma on a plush seating and moved to flick a button to the side of one of the shelving. There was sounds of various things sliding into place, and triggered some white noise filters to aid in making their conversations private. Bruce quickly brought up a hand to his ear, and muttered something that Velma was too distracted to hear. 

Crouching in front of her, Bruce hovered nearby as he waited with baited breath for what was going to happen. It was the moment he both dreaded, and looked forward to. Knowing it had to happen... but unable to picture exactly her reaction to it all. Well, beyond the small brain fry that was happening right now. That at least was within his predictions. 

Though he was glad that he was able to get her out of public eye in time for anything else that was going to happen. 

Slowly, she turned her head to have her eyes slid into focus to look at him. Her mouth slightly open still in shock, and she was like a spooked cat. Slightly fluffed out, and tense. But this was no criminal she had to run from. Actually, the total opposite. Something she was still trying to accept. And the fact that he wasn't saying anything to disprove her wild thoughts... 

But just staring at her expectantly.

"You're Batman." She finally said it.

"You... are **Batman.** **The** Batman... The caped crusader that me and the Gang have helped out.... Member of the Justice League and.... **FREAKING BILLIONAIRE, PLAYBOY, _BRUCE WAYNE?!_** "

Slapping her hands over her mouth, she just realized how loud she had been. Snapping her head around frantically and trying to see if she had just totally ruined his secret identity... only now noticing that they were not in the hallway still, but one of the types of rooms she had been to before. Hearing the drone of the white noise machine and looking back scared to Bruce, who only smiled and nodded his head.

"Don't worry. Only you have figured it out. The room is sound poof." Bruce fell back slightly and found himself sitting on his butt in front of her. Some of the tension was lost in him, as she instantly was worried about keeping his secret. 

Sighing in relief, her shoulders drooped in front of her as some tension left her as well. Realizing that she hadn't just brought all his hard work crashing to the ground by her big mouth. But still... Velma was having trouble understanding the biggest reveal her mind had ever given her. 

"Batman is Bruce Wayne... Bruce Wayne is Batman..." But then her eyebrows bunched together, as she brought her angry glare around at him. Sending a punch into his shoulder, flooring the surprised man at the impact. Her pushing to her feet off the seat, to stamp one down in fury. 

"HOW **DARE** YOU DO _THAT_ TO **ME!** " She shouted, thinking back to all the times he had lied to her! How rude and utterly frustrating he was to her all those years. Leaving her to wait for hours... and going out of his way to act like a pompous jerk... All the stress and work he put her through! 

Leaving him on the floor, she paced not wanting to look at him, she was so furious! 

"HOW" She started, but as angry as she was... her mind continued to put the puzzle pieces together. Thinking about him acting with all those women in the papers. That always spoke about a new lady of the week or so, none of them lasting all that long to end up figuring out what she had discovered. Leaving them safe from the sorts of things she herself had been apart of against the darkness that she had come face to face with from his other half.

"Could...." What else was he to do to keep people in his Bruce Wayne's side of life, safe? What would she do, had she had something like that all this time? You have to protect what was the most important... even if it meant lying. Even if it was just by omission. Certainly she had her own secrets... Though nothing quite as big as being as what she just found out.

"you...." Why did he stop lying to her? All he needed was to keep up the charade and she would have never known. But he had been apologizing to her... the reasoning why, just now hitting her. That he wasn't hung over that day, but like what she had heard from the people outside of the restaurant. Batman had taken down Joker... Bruce had brought the clown prince back to his cage in Arkham. And it had taken a while! 

No wonder he was so tired, and the papers were stacked taller then he was on the desk. His time was stretched between keeping his cover and taking down the demented jester's gang and the ring leader himself. But who knows how many times he had the same situation happen when they had a meeting. Yet only that time, had he not held up the lie. And after... he continued to ask her forgiveness. Being nice to her, and letting her see a side that she had only seen in passing, enough that she almost didn't believe him capable. 

But that was because he was lying to her... For her own good. But why did he stop? Why did he choose to let her in on the worlds biggest secret?

"... _let me like you?_ " Collapsing to her knees, her eyes teared up as she realized the weight of him letting her know. How much he was taking a risk... and her mind unable to understand why he was trusting her. Her, of all people with this burden. Her vision blurring as the tears pooled in her eyes, looking off at him for answers.


	8. Tragic Past Coming to Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Velma reeling from her discovery, Bruce moves to comfort her and much needed explanations.

Velma was not on her knees long, as soon she found herself enveloped by the strong arms of Bruce. Pulling her into him, he hugged her tight. But at the same time with the lightest pressure, since he felt like she was so fragile right now and he didn't want to break her.

Placing his face into the fabric of her white lab coat that sat upon one shoulder, he was having trouble looking into her face... torn with emotion. And especially that he had made her cry. And Velma had grown over the past few months, to be the last person he wanted to get hurt. 

Especially because of him. 

Unaccustomed in her raw state, to being hugged suddenly, and by the man behind all the clashing emotions and thoughts running chaotically in her head and heart... She stiffed up in his grasp, unable to appreciate how it was to be hugged by him. Something that she had recently, allowed herself to occasionally day dream about how it might have been, during the last month or so. 

Well, once she had ended up accepting the fact that she _had_ fallen for him. 

But she was not in a place where she would be able enjoy the reality, that he was legit hugging her right then.

Bruce was distracted when there was a small whooshing sound, picking up his face from the cloth of her shoulder and looking at Alfred. The butler having great timing as always, prepared with a bottle of water and some drink options in case she could use something to help her calm down and hydrate.

Placing her on one end of the couch, Bruce waved over Alfred to offer her something. Surprise flashing across her face before it made sense that Alfred knew. Of course the butler would know his Master's secrets. Looking through the selection, Velma considered some teas before she saw a hot chocolate. Claiming that for her own, and the water bottle to sit beside her for later. Hoping that thinking of the gang, would help her calm down. Ignoring for once, that the woman wished she had a stiff drink to chug down... maybe that would make the situation easier to handle. With the edges taken off.

Bruce on the other hand, was unsure where to put himself. He wanted to be nearby, but also wanted to give her space. Fluttering back and forth like a anxious hummingbird. But once Velma had taken her drinks, the older man moved to grab Bruce by the shoulders and forcefully sit him down on the other side of the seat with her. 

An awkward silence falling between them. 

Letting her sip the drink, Bruce was doing his own thinking. Since he had figured he had heard right... that she in fact, liked him. Well, not sure what she feels right now, in this moment. But that she had liked him before. So, he had a chance. She wasn't the only one struggling with emotions, but Bruce was just more used to internalizing them while saving face.

Lacing his fingers together, he pitched himself forward and leaned on his upper thighs. Elbows making some more wrinkles in his nice suit, as he pressed his weight into the top of his crossed hands. Trying to figure out the words he needed to say.

Velma didn't want to look at him, but she also did. Her detective mind trying to push it's way forward to take charge and calm the chaos that was her being at the moment. Sipping the hot chocolate and fiddling with the water bottle beside her, she fell back on her rational thoughts and tried to treat this like a mystery. The clues were there, and she had put them together to find out the truth... Like she always did. But Bruce wasn't a criminal... He wasn't a bad guy to unmask... Though in a way, she had just unmasked one of the biggest secret identities that existed in this universe. Let along the puny world she existed in.

' _Oh god... He is a galactic... Hero. And I just said I liked him..._ ' Rang her self doubt, pushing past everything and bringing herself down. ' _How could he ever like someone like me..._ '

Ignoring that he was having similar but opposite inner thoughts as well.

' _She said she liked me... I didn't even get to fully apologize, and she has already figured it out. And she's still here... Sitting just on the other side of the couch._ ' His chest tightened, glancing over at her to notice that she seemed to be calming slightly down. And the tears had stopped. 

' _Am I allowed to be this **lucky?** But she needs to know more... She needs to know all of it, before she can really make a decision. I need to tell her everything._'

Closing his eyes, he knew that this was going to hurt. But, she needed to know things in order for them to move past this and have any chance. To equip her with everything she needed to know, that was beyond finding out his deepest, secret.

"I want you to just listen. You don't have to say anything yet, but I want you to know everything about me. Well, not everything right now, but enough to make a decision on how you want things to go from here..."

Looking up, Velma was unsure at what he meant, but was willing to listen. Giving him a slight nod, and waited to see what he had to say. Letting out a shaky breath, Bruce closed his eyes and focused on the back of his eyelids to be able to speak. Trying to find the right words.

"Have you ever heard of Park Row?"

"No. I have not." 

"...Well, that was what it used to be called. Now it's more known as Crime Alley." 

Velma's eyes grew wider at the name. It was something that had come up before, since she was staying at Gotham from time to time. The Blakes had warned her to not go through it at night, if she could help it. it was dangerous and attracted criminals. It was best for her to avoid if possible, to keep her safe from harm. 

**Bad** things happened there...

"Sometimes I wish I could forget... But I can't. I play the scene over in my head, but there is no way to go back and change what had already happened. It is apart of me, and this is why you need to know moving forward." He cast a sorrowful look her way, breaking her heart to see a side she had never seen before. The most powerful man in all Gotham, standing head and shoulders over everyone... Was looking like a lost child about to break.

"... My parents... died on that street. In Park Row... for no other reason but greed and fear."

Slowly, it came back to her. Someone had told her the story, when she started to work for Wayne Enterprise, about the death of Bruce's parents. A stupid mugging, that had the worst kind of ending... Leaving Bruce alone in the world.

"... Batman was started for vengeance and outrage at what had happened to me. For those I lost, and to get back at the man who ended their lives that night. I hated myself for being so helpless... So, scared... I could only watch as my parents fell beside me. Their life cut down by a single bullet each. No one came to my aid, people nearby ignoring my cries for help..."

Velma had no clue that such a weight was laying across his shoulders like that. Let alone having to deal with such a traumatic death of his parents at such a young age, so brutally taken from him. Tears sprang from her eyes, not sure what to do in reaction to such things. And unable to understand why he revealing all of this to her.

"That is why Batman exists. I sore an oath to be the voice that answers back in from the darkness. When the police can not be there... Or the law has its hands bound up in legalities. I have no such bindings." 

Reaching out, she placed her small hand upon his sleeve, having moved across the couch to sit beside him. It seemed so tiny, against the tailored suit and the size of his arm. As well as Bruce being almost two heads taller then her in general. She had always known him for being athletic. But it made far more sense why he filled out his suits, with him being the intimidating figure of Batman. But right now, he just looked like he was able to crumble. 

Feeling her hand upon his arm, he looked over at saw her face. Sending a ping of regret into his chest as he yet again, having made her cry again. But he was touched that she would be crying for him at least. Bringing one hand over, he overlapped her hand with his own.

"...I am thankfully not a lost cause." Giving her hand a small pat, though he still looked vulnerable. "Alfred has been by my side. And over the years I have taken in others like me. Being there for them when they needed someone the most... I hope you'll get along. Dick is probably not going to be a problem, but Tim might butt heads. If you ever want to meet them, well, meet them again."

"Oh, Robin and Nightwing?" Velma didn't know the names at his mention, but with what he said and who he was. It makes sense that Bruce taking in someone, would end up bleeding over into his other world. 

"Yeah. Dick Grayson, is Nightwing. And Tim Drake as the current Robin. Dick was a Robin in the past, but things... well, I can tell you later."

"You have told me a lot already..." Velma said giving his arm a squeeze. "But why are you telling **me** of all people... all of this?" 

"You don't get it, do you.... What you mean to me?" He said, as he picked up her hand and took it in his own. Turning to face her, he tried to get her to look him in the eyes. 

"My life, is complicated. I know that and have accepted my lot in life. Both Bruce Wayne, and Batman. I am not one, without the other. So, out of everything, I needed to find someone special that would be able to stand on their own beside both. I have tried to be with women on both sides... with some bleed over." Catwoman and Talia came to mind, but it hadn't worked out. "... But for one thing or another. It wasn't what I needed. And with a bit of prodding, recently it was pointed out to me... **You.** "

"...Me?" She was barely about to squeak out. Not seeing the connection.

"Yes, you. I mean, I guess if things had been different, Daphne might have been a possibility. But no, it is you that are what I need. On the one hand, you and the gang have on multiple occasions gone toe to toe with some of the worst that Arkham has to offer. And not just once or twice, either! And even being just a random group of teens..."

"... Don't you dare say meddling." She quickly muttered out, before she caught herself. Feeling slightly embarrassed for snapping. Looking away. Bruce just chuckled, letting go of her hand and putting his palms up in his defense. 

"Hey, Dick was young once and so was I. But you guys have kinda made a profession in meddling. And darn good at it too." Bruce said with a laugh. "Had you guys not stepped in that one time, Justice League would have been in a lot more trouble then what happened with you guys there. And well on the other hand, Wayne Tech would be not as well off... Had you not come along."

"Which reminds me... We are a bit late for testing. But I don't want this to be the end of this. I want to spend all the time, and talk to you more. You said that you like me, right."

"..." He remembered, and heard her when she had said it earlier along with collapsing and crying. Not her proudest moment.

"Well, then that makes two of us." Which earned her attention. Snapping her head at him, staring in disbelief to hear those words out of his mouth. 

"I like you Velma Dinkley. And I would like to get to know you better, if you would allow me. I never got to apologize fully for what I have done to you. But I would love the chance to work towards fixing that. We need to get back to the lab, before they send a rescue crew. But would you do me the honor, of going on a date with me? Not right now, but soon I hope...?"

"..." What was she to say.... No? Tell, **THE** Bruce Wayne.... **THE** Batman.... no? Ignoring that she couldn't deny that everything he had told her, didn't really make her feelings lessen. If not, she was falling for him even more. Especially with his flowery words that she was not sure she believed. 

"...I would like that."


	9. Their First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the discovery out of the way, and progress continuing on their joint project. Bruce offers to have them have their first date. Which isn't exactly what Velma had in mind...

With work to be done, it had to be several days later that Bruce and Velma had their first date. Making sure a lot of the testing and lab work had been finished up, to allow them to wait for results and end up having a moment together to enjoy their new status as a couple... And finally, they were able to arrange their schedules and have everything lined up for that fated day for a date!

"...You _really_ know how to _woo_ a girl."

With a deadpan look, Velma stared over at Bruce from where she sat. She had spend the whole morning, psyching herself up. Wrought with worry and loads of pacing as the time got closer and closer. But while she knew they needed to get some minor Wayne Tech things done, (paperwork mostly) she had been expecting more out of the date... then having a bit of take-out in Bruce's main office. It was a nice office, and it was some good food. But she had been secretly hoping for a more hallmark movie special sort of moment... then a work lunch date.

"..."

Velma's unhappy look was betrayed, as she had cast her glare over to the man she could be calling 'boyfriend'. Finding him resembling a happy chipmunk with his cheeks full of the burger he was indulging on with both hands. Cheeks pushed out, making her have to struggle against being grumpy at him and stay annoyed. Shaking her head at seeing yet another side of him, that would make the paparazzi jump for a photo op. Just proving to her, the real reason for the location choice.

"How do you put up with, **that?** " Velma asked Alfred, tossing a hand in Bruce's direction. Caving against the growing mental reasoning and logic that was slowly revealing Bruce's intentions for the office being the destination for their lunch. 

"It is a _daily_ struggle, Miss Velma." Alfred responded, moving about the rooms to do his usual duties. And while he had a straight face, she felt that he was more amused then he was letting on. Feeling that she might have finally met her match, when it came to the sass department. But, the British were always formidable in that regard.

"I'm sorry, I usually have to be so prim and proper... I figured you wouldn't mind if I ate more relaxed " Making short work with what he had in his mouth, he at least made sure to swallow before talking. Living with Shaggy, that was the least of Velma's problems with Bruce eating as he pleased. 

"Yeah, I don't really mind, but it is doing a number on my brain. I now know that most of what I know, is a lie. Still trying to process everything." Velma had her hopes up before, but thinking about it more... She honestly she was thankful for the more discretion and privacy. Sure, she would have loved to have some romantic type of first date one would see out of a film, but this was more of her speed. Paperwork, tasty food, and good company for conversation.

"But I'm still getting used to the idea of this being a 'date' and all."

"Well, I mean we still have work to get done. And there aren't too many secure areas for lengthy discussions. And I wanted to try this burger, at your recommendation." Bruce admitted, raising up the burger he had in his hands. 

"Wait, Is this from that..."

"Yeah, you told me in one of the letters about it and writing a report to Daphne about it."

"Oh, yeah... Those letters... Feels like I was talking to a totally different person." Velma admitted, trying to recall everything they had been talking about. Trying to make sure she knew which facts to sort as truth and what was fabricated. 

"Well on your end, you were. Sadly having to deal with the lie I had to tell you, and then the slow reveal of a more truthful version of me. I figure there has to be tons of things you want to ask me. So, why don't as we work and eat lunch... We can take turns asking questions?" 

"Hmmmmmm..." Chomping down on her burger, she did have many things she needed to sort out and get answers too. Though there was one that was the most pressing. It was the main thing that really needed to be addressed going further if this was to work out. Something she had been worrying about, even before she had found out his big secret. 

"I'll start then..."

"Go head. And mm, good burger."

"I guess out of everything. Since I know, and you seem to be letting down your guard more."

"Mostly around you." Putting down his burger, Bruce focused on a few fries as he looked over a file in front of him. But his attention was almost all at Velma. Only allocating a small bit of attention at the work on hand. 

"Yes, granted around me. But I spend a lot of time with the Gang. And they know me too well, that I am not sure if they won't figure things out once they spend time with you... Like this..." Trying to not be insulting, but it kinda felt like she was. But Bruce only chuckled.

"That is part of me dropping the act. I am ok with the gang knowing. I figured when... Well, if it comes to that. I will be found out really quickly. And well, I also don't want you to have to lie to the gang for very long." Bruce admitted. And he personally loved the gang, what exchanges he had seen from Batman's point of view. And well, she talked about them enough, that even on Bruce's side, he knew they were important to her. Certainly a cast of characters for sure, but that just made it more interesting. He is looking forward to getting to know them, on a more personal level. One he couldn't do, as Batman before being revealed.

"You think they will figure it out?"

"Yep. Meeting the gang will no doubt have Batman found out." Bruce said with a definitive nod

"And you trust them to keep it a secret?" Velma chewed on her lip as she worried about it. 

"Well, you trust them, so that is good enough for me. While Bruce hasn't really interacted with anyone beyond you and Daphne. Mainly through her family and high society. Batman has seen you guys time and time again save each other and foil the bad guys. And how you guys react and work together. If there wasn't that level of trust, you probably wouldn't be even half as successful as you guys are." 

Bruce gushed honestly. He had seen plenty of wanna-be's over the years trying to work with 'The Batman'. Like over zealous fans, wanting to get in on the lives of who they were obsessed with. But Mystery Inc wasn't like that. They were professionals doing their job, when it tended to fall in their laps. It wasn't like the Gang was jumping head first into the mystery around one of his villains for fame or glory, but more that the clues put themselves in their path and they couldn't help themselves with a good Mystery to solve. Ignoring that it was someone like Penguin, behind it.

Velma hid a blush behind her burger, not expecting the answer she gave him. Trying to merge her brain with his two halves. He did kinda know the gang, which was true. It was just... Batman who knew. "I certainly want to get my head wrapped around this first... Feels like I am in a daydream."

"...But what is your first question?" Her turn over, it was his time to ask something.

"Out of everything to ask, hm? Well..." Putting his hand to his face, he brought his nose out of the paperwork to dedicate his full attention to this very important chance to ask anything he wanted. Not revealing that he had a set of notes he had been taking of her... With him not noticing that she was doing the same as well by her paperwork.

"What is your favorite color?"

The deadpan look returned, as she stared past the thick rims of her glasses on her face. She would glare over her glasses to amplify the look, but that would also render her blind to his expressions across the room. Which she didn't want to ignore. 

"Out of everything you could possibly ask... that is your first question?"  
"Yep."

"Well, I am not sure I have a particular favorite color. But I do find myself enjoying wearing ED6111 the most."

Pulling out her snark, she couldn't help herself. Something she regretted the moment it came out of her mouth. As she would do in a situation like with the gang. But even with them, sometimes her sharp tongue rang out before her mind processed if that was a good idea or not. But she forgot who she was dealing with. 

"Oh... ED6111? I figured you more in the F94F0B specrum. Since that has a bit more of a reddish hue to it." Not even flinching at her quip, Bruce just rolled with it and pondered the hex color codes in order to come up with proper styling on Velma. "But you do look good in D00606."

"Well, you get away with just zero's across the board." She snorted.

"I think my body armor is more 808080, and there is a 00008b in some of my cowls." Bruce defended, and he also had a few suits in the darker gray and the matching blue shades.

"I believe Master Tim would be referring to you, Master Bruce and Miss Velma as... **Nerds.** " Alfred merely pointed out, resuming his work aside. Earning a snirk from Bruce, and a smile from Velma. Though it didn't last long, since it was her turn for the next question. 

Lightly chewing one end of a fry, she tried to come up with things that she needed to ask. Her notes were scribbled in a giant mess of conflicting notes with loads of things crossed out and circled as they talked. Knowing most likely this wasn't something to get sorted all at once. But wanted to use this time to get some things more sorted... And she just thought of another important question to ask of him.

"What... What do you expect out of _me_ , in this relationship?" He said he liked her. Sure, but she wanted to know what that entailed. 

"I expect you to be yourself. I don't want you to change yourself for me." Pushing up from his papers, he stretched a bit before walked over to where she had been put at a nearby surface for her own lab work. Hovering nearby to answer her question.

"There is no mold you need to fill, or role you need to fit. I'm not wanting you to dance to some tune to play a part in the lies I have been telling. I'm sick of it, and honestly falling for you will help me be able to mostly... tell the truth. To you, and to the world. I still have to be Bruce Wayne for the Media, and hide the fact that I am Batman to the world. That hasn't changed. But who I want by my side in all of this, has." He admitted honestly. Now that he has allowed himself to have fallen for her, he didn't want to give her up so readily. 

Unless it was her choice. It was always her choice. But even if she wanted out, he still trusted her to keep his secret.

"I fell for you exactly how and who you are. I hope, that you can get all the answers you need to feel comfortable around me, and we can sort out things so your brain is struggling less with the lies that I have told and the truth of what to expect from me on my end. Does that help?"

"... A small bit."

"Well, that is ok. I want to take as much time as you need. And feel free to ask me anything. Though I think I will have Oracle set up a secure line for some of the more redacted questions. As clever as the messages we had before, it's not exactly going to foil Riddler if for some reason he pokes his nose into things."

"Oh, yeah. We will need a more encoded method of conversation." Velma's brain switched into debug mode, and started to trying to code a proper communication method, though being Batman, she wasn't sure how her ideas might be when compared to what ever was on the Bat Computer. 

"I know this is a lot to take in, why I don't want to rush things and leave you where you feel comfortable. Which is why for my next question, you can say no. It is alright to say no if you don't want to... you don't have to agree to my question." He wanted to make sure she knew it was ok to reject things. She didn't need to say yes to him, because he was him.

"So, feel free to be honest, but... Can I hold your hand?" Moving to one of the cushier couches, he sat himself down and left enough room for her to sit beside him. But well, she was allowed to refuse him. Raising up his right hand to wiggle his fingers at her. He was more used to being a gentleman and escorting a lady lightly by the hand, in a manner one might kiss the back of the hand with. And while he had interlaced his fingers with many of his foes, it was for a totally different reason! 

"..." Staring at him, she was again thrown off with his questions. It was very normal, date wise for these sorts of things to come out and be asked. Right? But their situation wasn't that normal, that something that was in fact basic protocol was seen to her as strange. Sure, she had occasionally went on dates in her past, and some of those she even held hands. But most had been so awkward that she wasn't sure what was so good about it. Or why he might want to hold hers? Self doubt rearing its ugly head to poke at the back of her thoughts. 

"I never understood the general idea of hand holding without a purpose." Revering to her logic, was the safe thing to do. Emotion can take a back seat till things are sorted. Also trying to push away the negative thoughts that were prodding from the shadows.

"Then, why don't we try it, as an experiment!" Bruce offered, since he was mainly curious himself. And if she wasn't up for it, they could easily just stop without it being weird. "We can try various common hand holding, and see how you react and which might be more preferable or if it's not something you enjoy."

He appealed to her, with Science. Something she couldn't argue with.

Raising up from his seat, he smoothly glided over to where she sat. Turning his palm upwards, he extended his hand to her. Like all the times he escorted ladies in the past. It was a light grip, and should be a good starting point. Also something he was more familiar with, and had a wide base of knowledge with on how this should feel like. Ignoring the butterflies he got, offering the hand to her specifically. Something he took mental note of.

Considering the offered hand, it wasn't an unfamiliar gesture. She knew what it meant, and what she needed to do. Sliding her seat out from behind the desk, she tilted it so she would be able to be raised from her seat successfully. Placing her small hand in his, Bruce lightly gripped her hand to help her up. She was light, so it didn't take much to get her to her feet. But he lightly pulled her into a small circle around the room. Leading her by the hand, before bringing her to the couch he had chosen before.

"Thoughts?"

"You seem very practiced in it." Velma might have enjoyed herself, had she not felt silly just waltzing around in a circle in Bruce's main office. But it did give her doubt some fodder, since she could picture the many who's he had done this before with. Ignoring that a small part of her did enjoy to be escorted by such a gentleman and knight. 

"Guilty, I figured I would start with a control, and see how the other options compared. As well as who was my companion this time around. It was nice, but I think there are other.... What's wrong?" While he was explaining, she couldn't meet his eyes. But he did notice that not only was she hiding her head from her, she was deeply chewing on her bottom lip.

"I don't think I deserve to be at the end of your hand like this. Why me?" Velma couldn't help herself. Her mind just flashing all the photos and videos of the news she had seen of him in the past. Sure, it was part of the lie to protect the worlds biggest secret. But surely he couldn't enjoy someone like her on his arm. She would just be an embarrassment if they actually had a date outside. She was just the tomboy in the turtleneck and skirt... ( _Though how her classic combo was attributed to being a tomboy, she hadn't figured out. But she did feel that the stereotype wasn't 100% false_.) 

"Surely there are prettier... Rich and famous.... or smarter. Well, maybe not smarter. But there has to be someone out there better then me, to stand beside you." 

Like a punch in the gut, she recalled something that he had said before. "...Someone like _Daphne._ "

She hated to say. Daphne was her best friend and the one she trusted the most. She hated the part of herself that thought negatively about her. But Daphne was much more suited to Bruce then her. She was pretty, she was Rich and Famous. She was a Blake, so that already put her on the same social standing as him. Velma was just... The sidekick that everyone forgot the name of... in Mystery Inc. 

Scooby **was** more famous then her.

"Come here." Tugging on her hand, Bruce led her to the couch. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders to sit her on one side and then sat next to her. Shifting himself at an angle, he picked up both of her hands to take in his own. Looking at her softly, but not trying to command her to look at him in return. Just trying to be supportive while holding her hands, giving them light squeezes.

"I can not say that I might not have fallen for Daphne in another life. You have an amazing best friend there, and I'm a bit worried what she will think before she finds out my secret as well. I feel that how ever long till she knows, I will have a huge target on my back. Due to my general Playboy-ness from the past. And well, I have already made you cry twice." The wrath of Daphne Blake, was one to be feared. And he had seen how proficient she was on the Batman side of things. And while he could take her, he wasn't sure he would come out unscathed. Especially if it was about Velma. 

"But I didn't. So, alternate universe aside. I fell for **you.** And I will remind you as long as it takes for you to believe it. I don't know what other boyfriends you may have dated in the past, and I can't say that I am a shining example of someone who knows what a real date looks like. But I think that we can take it slow and figure out what that means for us instead. Find out our own definition."

"But to address the Playboy Elephant in the room..."

"... I thought they were bunnies." Velma couldn't help but add.

"Heh, yeah. Well, this one is an elephant I guess. Maybe he has bunny ears along with his normal ears." Which earned him a pleasant laugh from her. Making him glad to hear that, even if it was for a fleeting moment.

"I am worried about making this public. I wish I wasn't who I am, so I could date you without any worry. Well, except maybe having to wait for my amazing girlfriend to come back from capturing her latest criminal mastermind behind a mask... Solving some far off mystery, to be able to see you. But I am Bruce Wayne, and I am known by the world as a playboy and flirt. This isn't something that will go away any time soon. So, being the woman who tied down Bruce Wayne, might be as shocking to the world as someone actually finding out my real secret."

"That you like the color black? **Shocking.** " Velma couldn't help but jab at. Trying to keep herself sane by making snarky remarks.

"Yeah, who knew! But there will probably be a lot of attention brought towards you. Rumors and paparazzi will be all over. And I won't be able to stop that."

"Oh great, more cameras and stereotypes. Well, not like that doesn't already happen." Velma grumbled, not thrilled at the prospects but also not unfamiliar to her.

"Yeah, which is one point in your favor. You are **THE** Velma Dinkley. Household name, and world trotting mystery solver of Mystery Inc. A woman who has skipped across the globe and solved some of the most difficult cases that people have ever seen!" He tossed up his hands emphatically. Sure, he was able to be classified as 'The' Bruce Wayne, but she was also worthy of having a 'The' to her name as well. 

"...You even have your own **Lego!** "

"Granted, for every one Lego of me, Fred or Daph, there is like three of Shaggy, and five more of Scooby." Velma sighed. "He gets all the good merchandise. But while I don't think there is a Bruce Wayne playset, I know that Batman has a few."

"Hey, I wish I could get royalties, but I would be outing myself. Though I have threatened as Batman, so that some of the proceeds go to those in need. I just had to string one of the CEO's out of a window to get it done."

After a short pause, Velma just sighed again. "...I wish that you could be joking."

"I actually am," Bruce said with a laugh. "I didn't have to do much to get them to bend. The people at Lego already were thinking of donating but wasn't sure what I wanted to support. The higher ups are fans, so it was a pretty seamless process."

"Hm, I will have to talk to Daphne, she is kinda our mediator when it comes to various meet ups, merchandise and the like. I wonder if we can get some of that donated or if Daphne has something already set up." 

Velma was more then happy to leave those sorts of things to the red head. It just gave her a headache. Sure, she had her own network and things. But some of the crazy things Daphne had her hands all in, was better left up to the imagination and less stress not thinking about it. Velma had enough to worry about.

"So, well... I don't think any of those dolled up woman that I have had on my arm before, could claim to be a Lego. So, that is a plus for you. Well, I have to take that back. There might be a few, but more secret identities abound. Hopefully you don't run into Selena any time soon, but her other half as Catwoman might not be thrilled for not getting any money from her being a Lego. But I bet she has probably nicked a playset or three just out of spite." Bruce said with a chuckle. Maybe later he would talk about the few other ladies that he had considered at length, if Velma was interested. 

But for now, it didn't matter.

"So, you are more then capable to stand above those ladies that I have had on my arm in the past. I can't say that some don't mean something to me. Though mostly on a platonic level. There are several ladies that I used to rotate through, that it was a sort of mutual agreement between the two of us in regards to showing up to some social event with someone of stature." He would be more then happy to give that up, if Velma was willing. Or if she wasn't, to have some ladies that were that sort of noncommittal position to just appear in a social gathering for their own agenda's and he his. Though only if he had too. He would rather have her on his arm, then anyone else now. 

" **You** are world famous. **You** are rich... At least, I know you are making a killing with these patents with us, let alone what else you have going. I figure you are well off, and not after me for my money." Bruce joked. Sure, she wasn't a billionaire or old money. But she was certainly well off enough that he could find. And she was not the personality to be a gold digger and like him for his money. That didn't matter to her in the least, and she even argue with him with their contract in the past. "And I know you also are the owner of a book shop, and have a share in several things over the years."

"And it isn't your place to say that you aren't Pretty." He said pulling one of her hands up to kiss the back of it, earning her to stiffen up and react with him calling her pretty. "You are the **most beautiful woman** in the room."

"I'm the _only_ woman, in the room."

"No, my mom is here." He admitted honestly gesturing over to the portrait that sat in the room. Actually, the only painting in the room with people in it. It was one that had been commission by his father, before he was born. It was one of his favorites of them, and they always sat over looking him in the office. "And I think you have her beat."

Velma's head all but exploded. After the few days before finding out about his parents, she considered that to be a massive compliment. She didn't believe it was true in the least, since she didn't see herself in the same light. But it still was a compliment she didn't know how to deal with. Her face flush with a blush, that reached all the way to her ears. 

"You might not see yourself in the mirror in a good light. But I wish I could show you how your face lights up when you figure out something that has been bugging you. Or how your nose has this little crinkle in it, when you are annoyed, or thinking really hard about something. Though I do worry about you chewing a hole in your lip, or your finger when you really go at it. Or how you glow when you gush about the gang, telling one of the stories to someone. I hope to get more front row seat to those, since I was only able to see them when you interacted with the other lab techs and stuff, playing the role of jerk playboy to you. How excited you get on the hunt of a mystery, a grin on your face even when facing down some of my toughest criminals. I know you don't like your photo taken, but it's times like those, I wish that you had the most pictures of. So you can see, what I see." Bruce could go on forever, but he didn't want to kill her with his praise. Just gushing enough to show her how sincere he truly was. 

" _Jinkies..._ " Velma had indeed seen some pictures like that. Fred's dad was notorious for sneaking up on her and taking shots that she hated to admit, she liked of herself. ( _Out of all the pictures of her at least._ ) It was not like when she knew the camera was on her, and she was put in the spotlight. It was the best, when it captured who she genuinely was without a filter. So, that is what he was seeing her like all the time. Those little moments. 

...But not emotionally prepared for him to say that to her. Having to fan herself, her face still beet red in emotion. 

"You **REALLY** , know how to _woo_ a girl."


	10. Trying to Sort her Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading home after a long day, Velma had alot of think about. Taking in everything that has happened to her. Trying to make sense of what had happened, and how she feels about it.

"Ugh..."

Staring up the flight of stairs she was going to have to walk up, Velma groaned at the prospect of having to go up the few floors to reach where she was staying. It had been a long day, and while Bruce had been nice enough to drop her off, she still had to scale up the high trail of steps to finally get there. 

And while she bet if she asked, Bruce would jump to carry her up to the bedroom.... She was not ready for that; physically, mentally or emotionally. Plus what if someone would see them? No, it was just a one on one battle with gravity, to reach the comfort of the place she was calling home. A battle she would have to face alone. 

Step by step, it felt like it lasted forever. But eventually she managed to reach the Blake residence. And thankfully she had enough food earlier, and left overs that she was given. That Velma wasn't hungry or worrying about what would be for a later meal. So, it was just a short stop to drop off the food into the fridge, before she crawled to Daphne's bedroom for the night. Collapsing on the fluffy bed, face first.

"Mrr _rmmmmm..._ "

Grumbling into the material, she pushed up reluctantly before the comfort of the blanket swept her up and kept her there. Moving to get dressed into something more relaxed, letting her be able to unwind and unpack what had happened. Aiming for some nearby pajama's, she struggled to get dressed for the night. Ignoring that she had worn it the yesterday. She was too drained to want to dig for something new out of the wash. Plus it was only one day old, she had done worse at home between mysteries and caught up in a project.

Checking her cell phone, she made sure to plug it in and start it for charging before she collapsed on the bed again. Letting herself sink into the duvet and the pillows under her head. Pulling off her glasses and placing them safety nearby on the side table, she gave up seeing the world in clarity to allow her mind to focus on other thoughts. 

Bringing up a blurry form of her hand, she recalled what had happened after their first 'experiment'. Her face rushing to blush as she recalled his answers to her questions. But soon after the lab had called them down, and they were unable to continue their conversation much after that. But they at least was able to put out a few fires... Figuratively and one literally. Surprise at the reaction that had occurred, which needed some tweaking to the product testing. And before they knew it, it was night and time to head home.

Staring up at the out of focus ceiling, Velma sighed. 

"What a week it's been... And it's not ever a full one yet."

Usually she loved solving a mystery. But every so often, the truth comes with more then she was prepared to know. And while her denial wasn't having to compete against things like werecats, and warlocks. It instead was being forced to take on the fact that she was falling in love with Bruce Wayne who was also Batman, and he cared for her back. Enjoying the compliments and words that he sweet talked his way into her head. 

_But at what cost?_

"Was that just him pulling on Playboy airs? Or did he really mean all of that?" Velma lamented to the back of her hand, covering her face with her arm. "He spent so long lying, that I am not sure what is the truth and what to believe."

"Though he had a very good reason to lie to me. Heck, I am not even sure what I would do in that situation. I mean, years of putting on such a facade... well, I guess it's not hard to see that he might just be so used to playing the role, that it is more natural then his normal self. Which he has to hide for Gotham's sake." 

"Almost like he has to find out who he really is... now."

Thinking back to the day he decided to drop the ruse, she had been thinking about how nice it would be to have him flirting at her. And now that it was happening, she wasn't sure how to accept it. One, she just wasn't used to guys saying that sorts of things to her in the first place. At least in general. And two, she recalled all those moments that he had dropped the ruse in the past and she had seen through it. Though while she didn't know at the time, that his super jerk moments was him jumping to scramble to put his slipped mask back on... She knew it now. And had a small personal smile cross her face at the thought. 

"His womanizing is false, ruse and a front. No wonder he had been with so many ladies and no one for very long. And well, he made it very clear his position about me on his arm...I wanted his attention, I certainly got it." Having to think, that she was now allowed to have those types of daydreams she had shook off before. She certainly looked more forward to going to the Wayne Enterprise building. And the amount of times she was seeing him as the 'nice guy' she had only sighed thinking about, had long surpassed needing both hands to count. And it had only been less then a week.

"Though I was off the mark about him being hung over... or Dumped. Instead it was a total lie about him saving Gotham yet again from the villain of the week, and also him coming to the grips of the idea of.... _me_? **Jinkies...** " Made her mind spin, though thinking about it.

"Well... At least those shoulders don't lie." Which as soon as she spoke those words aloud, she rolled over and grabbed one of Daphne's pillows to hide her face against what she had just said. Her heart not ready to dealing with that sort of idle thoughts.

**~RING!~**

Making Velma jump, she hadn't expected her phone to ring. Almost falling off the bed in surprise. But as the phone started its jingle she needed to get it. Pushing off from the pillow, she scrambled to get her glasses on. Granting her sight, and allowed her to see who was calling. The image of her best friend lit up the screen, letting her know that Daphne was calling her.

"Oh sure, I mutter one word about a man having sexy shoulders, and Daphne's radar goes off. That woman." Velma shook her head for a second, almost disappointed but not really. Unhooking the phone from the cable attached to the wall. 

"Though is his shoulders more Handsome, as a verb...? Usage? I called them athletic before... And shoot, oh Hi **Daph!** " 

Forgetting about the phone in her hand, she stopped babbling to herself and direct her attention to her best friend on the phone. Stopping her rambling before she actually picked up the line to the woman. Trying to push those thoughts out of her head, less Daphne pick up on such things through the cellphone connection. 

"Sorry about that, I was not by my phone. I only got back home a bit ago." It wasn't a full lie, totally.

"Hey Velma, I figured I would give you a call and chat. The guys are watching some movie marathon and I didn't feel like watching. I can only take so many hours of the Lord of the Rings before I had to cave. The guys have been geared up all day to start it. It's like half the day long!" Not that Daphne didn't like the movies, but it certainly wasn't something she was jumping to sit down and watch all in one sitting.

"With or without the Hobbit Trilogy." Velma was happy for a geeky break from her current thoughts, focusing on Daphne and her current problems. Though she was a bit sad the guys had been watching it without her. But she had told them to go ahead without her since she was going to be in Gotham. And that she would join them another night for another movie binge. 

"With. I stayed to watch one of the Hobbits I missed earlier, but I wasn't up for watching all six movies in a row." Daphne lamented on the other line.

"With, and if it's the extended, as I know the guys would totally do. You shouldn't wait up for them. I think, well, if I remember correctly, it's a runtime about like twenty something hours total." 

"Oh god, really? I'll have to send out the search parties eventually. They're lost for the next while. I would say they will need to come up for air eventually, but the guys had stocked up with enough snacks and munchies to last the marathon with some to spare. It was almost to the ceiling in spots." Daphne sighed in acceptance. 

"Well..."  
"Well?"  
"How did it go?"  
"How did _what_ go?" Velma said, trying to avoid the subject. But she knew it was a foolish venture. 

"Avoid it all you want, but eventually you'll tell me. You had a Date today, didn't you?" 

It was her own fault, that Daphne knew. Unable to control herself when Bruce had asked her out, to not gush to her best friend in a fit of uncontrolled but ill advised glee and spilled the beans. Well, spilled about the date over text message, thankfully not some of the other facts that Daphne didn't know about yet. As Velma was still having to tell herself it was true, let along say that aloud to anyone else. Especially before she had gotten her answers, which she now had. So, Daphne was still in the dark about who and what all was happening. Not that it stopped her from being ever curious to eek out any bit of information she could.

"Well, it certainly wasn't what I was expecting." 

"What did happen then? Gimmie all the details you are willing to give me _eeeeeee..._ " Pleaded the ever eager best friend. Hanging on her every word on the other side of the phone.

"Well, it was more of a work date, then a date date. We were sitting around doing paperwork and talking." It wasn't a lie. That is mostly what they had done all that day. ( _Ignoring their little experiment_.) Just the contents of those conversations, and who she was talking too... Velma wasn't prepared to say, yet. Still sorting out her emotions, that Daphne had interrupted. 

"Ah, well, it was expected, right? Since you guys are still working on your project together in Waynetech." Daphne pointed out. "You guys probably don't have much time to see each other outside of that?"

"Yeah, at least for now. Since we need to supervise and keep a close watch on it. There was a literal fire earlier that we had to put out. So, not something that could exactly play hooky and go on a night on the town. We have responsibilities to keep in mind." 

' _Some greater then others._ ' Velma mentally added.

"I heard an ' _at least for now_ ' So, that means you are willing to go on a date date with the guy, eh?" Velma could hear the smile in her voice. 

' _Sure, that is the main thing she heard from all of that._ ' Velma lamented, though unsurprising. Darn Detective Daphne and her selective hearing. 

"You must really like this guy, huh? That amazing. E _eeeee..._ I'm so **happy** for you Velma! I would hug you, if you were over here, or I was over there." 

Daphne squealed in her ear. Mixed feelings for sure, since she was glad to have Daph's support. But also still coming to grips with her own feelings towards Bruce. But she was willing, and hoping to get to have another date with Bruce. And maybe next time they could do something more engaging then just being in the office. But she knew that there was reasons for that location and all the secrecy. She wasn't sure when Bruce would set up the safe communications in order for them to talk about any more of her questions and his revealing answers via email. So for now, their only option was in selective private areas in Wayne Enterprises main building. 

"One step at a time, Daph. I'll be home soon-ish. We shouldn't have too many more heavy lab days left till things should settle down and production can begin. But not sure what will happen in the mean time." And that was the honest truth. 

"Well, I am looking forward to the day I get to meet this guy of yours!" Daphne was really excited. "Got to make sure he is the right guy for you! Measure him up to the right standards." 

"He'll have to answer to me if he makes you cry!" Daphne threatened, making Velma thankful that she wasn't in the same room with her. Since she must have made a face that the other woman would have instantly knew that something was up. 

"Let me see how this goes first. Don't want to put the horse before the cart, or count my chickens before they hatched. And other idioms and proverbs that means I should wait and see." Velma tried to cover it over with logic and reason, her normal fall backs.

"Yeah, that is smart." She could hear Daphne kinda trailing off, her side of the line going quiet for a bit before she spoke again. 

"So, you _really_ like this guy?" It was a question with a lot of weight behind it. Daphne knowing full well Velma's history, and the many times thing didn't exactly work out for her. So, while she wanted to be hopeful and positive, there was that lingering concern on the best friend side. Wanting to make sure Velma was ready and willing... And hoping for everything to work out in Velma's favor. Daphne knew that Velma had tried some attempts at dating, but most hadn't been as serious... but this sounded different. 

"Yeah, I think I really do. I mean, I can't say my mind isn't getting the better of me. Or my self doubt won't be a pain in the butt." Her mind was her greatest weapon, and also her biggest crutch. Constantly arguing and doubting against the words that Bruce had been telling her. But she knew that it was mostly her own insecurity and not used to having someone like a 'boyfriend' to tell her these things. 

"But, I think I want to try and take the risk on this one." 

"Well then, that is good enough for me... For **now.** " Daphne admitted, ever nosy and over protective. A small tone rang off in her ear, a notification that something pinged her phone.

"Hey Daph, I'll take to you later. I just got a message or something, and want to be lazy and check it on my phone. Plus it's been a long day, so talk to you tomorrow?" Velma asked, realizing how late it was, and how tired she felt.

"Heh, yeah. I might go to bed myself if the guys are going to be up all night. No clue if the living room will have survive the onslaught and I might need to clean up. If the guys aren't passed out down there once they are done." Daphne said with a laugh. 

"I wish I was over there, I would have been there to help."

"No you wouldn't, you would be passed out along with the guys. And if not, just sitting there like a zombie after twenty plus hours of Tolkien binge watching with a bleary eyed look to you." Daphne accused, which Velma couldn't argue with.

"True I would have watched with the guys. You got me there Daph." 

"Well, get yourself to bed missy, you got work and flirting to do when you wake up!" 

"Work yes, flirting... I can't say for sure." Velma groaned just thinking about it. Her record wasn't very good in that department, and some things she would rather be forgotten. "Night Daph. Get some rest."

"Sleep well Velma, talk to you tomorrow." And then the phone went silent, as Daphne hung up and left Velma with her own thoughts again. But she had to see what that sound was of. 

Rolling over, Velma tucked a pillow under her chest and rested her chin on it. Letting her arms stick out under it so she was able to hold the cell phone in front of her. Checking it, it seemed that she had an email from Wayne Enterprise. A single eyebrow raising, she clicked open the email. It was the lab report from what happened earlier in the day. With the included changes and notes from the fire and alterations to the testing methods. But there was a note to her at the end of it, which confused her for a second.

" _To Velma Dinkley. The experiment didn't go as planned. So, I found a suitable location to do similar testing in regards to the project's next stages. I will be sending you the address and will meet you there tomorrow at 10am. Any further questions, please contact Alfred or Mr. Lucius at the main office for more details._ What the...?" 

Velma was confused at what this was in regards too. It was openly messaged in their lab report, which was seen by more eyes when just his and hers. Why they had encoded their earlier messages before, for more private conversations. But with her searching the file, she couldn't find anything that was an altered file or image for a hidden message. So, she could only go off of the words included at the end of the email. 

But there was enough rumors going around since he had swept her off her feet and ran off with her. That she really didn't need any more rumors cropping up. No matter how true they were. She wasn't ready to tell people that she was working with, that she was dating their boss. And all the rumors that would come with that admission. 

"Well, I guess I will meet him tomorrow... Not sure what this entails but maybe it's something as simple as some early testing grounds for the product to get some feed back. Hm, I wonder... _YAWN_... when the address will get here. Let me set my alarm just in case I... **YAWN** fall sleep waiting for it."


End file.
